The right to be right
by little angel of the sea
Summary: In a world where females have no rights. The winner of a the contest gets one wish.Disguised as a male Fuji enters and wishes for equal rights. Female Fuji
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Hello everyone who read this. Thank you for reading.

Most of these stories will be discontinued for a while. I will restart them when I finished an old one. I however can continue one of these stories so please go to my poll and vote pretty pretty please.

Thank you for reading^^

* * *

Dodge, dodge, kick, dodge, hit.

Fuji got a hang of the rhythm. She had practiced fighting for as long as she remembered and that all for one goal. She easily recognized patterns in peoples fighting styles and she could change hers in an instance. Fuji Sayoko was a child genius when it came to everything girls weren't trained for. Of course she was a genius in all girls' things as well but that was only logical. She smiled and looked at the ID card she made. _'Fuji Shuusuke.' _He didn't exist but she had been going with that name for a long time. She got what she wanted if she pretended to be a boy.

Girls had no rights. Women had no rights. For the law she was nothing she didn't have the right to do anything.

All she was supposed to do was do as she was ordered. She wasn't so good at that. She decided to take one chance and change the world.

There was a tournament coming up. The winner could've one request for the elders.

The elders could do whatever they wanted. They could manage everything.

Fuji would request equal rights. She would win this and she would change this world. She would get things solved.

* * *

"Name?"

"Fuji Shuusuke."

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

The man chuckled. "You look so frail. Do you think you stand a chance?"

"Saa."

The man laughed again. "We start with a test of knowledge. You should be able to get that."

"Saa." Fuji answered. She turned around and left.

"You get a number. Twenty." The man called to her.

Girls never learned to read or write. They didn't go to school. They learned nothing.

Fuji had learned to read by sneaking towards the schoolbuilding and eavesdropping on those people. She borrowed books from the library pretending to be a boy. She was smart, she learned fast, and she had amazing analytic skills. She would manage this first test. She just had to make sure she wouldn't get caught.

* * *

"For the first few tests you will get divided in groups of five. You need to depend on your teammates to win." A man in his late forties said. "If one of you fails you all fail. One to five gather there, six to ten here, eleven to fifteen, sixteen to twenty."

Fuji softly cursed as she walked towards the place her teammates were supposed to be waiting.

"Watch your mouth you'll never get yourself a good place in society like that." A boy chuckled.

Fuji looked up with her usual smile. "Who're you?"

"You don't know who the amazing Ore-sama is?"

"No I don't." Fuji answered with a smile. She would've rolled her eyes but she held her eyes closed and thus the effect would be lost. She thought this idiot would miss the effect either way.

"Shut up monkey king." A short boy with a cocky smirk, golden eyes, and emerald hair said. The boy could've passed for a girl and it undoubtedly brought him a lot problems.

Fuji's smiled widened a bit.

"Ryoma, behave." A reasonably tall boy with deliberately messy hair and glasses said.

"Ryoma, monkey king, and….?" Fuji said.

"Ore-sama is not called monkey king."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, Echizen Ryoma, Atobe Keigo and Sanada Genichirou." A new boy said while pointing at his teammates. This boy had a slightly tanned skin

"Fuji Shuusuke."

"Here's the test." A man said handing them a piece of paper.

Fuji looked at the paper.

"It's tough." Sanada said eyeing the questions.

"It's doable." Fuji said already having answered most of the questions in her mind. She then told them her thoughts and they figured out all questions in no time.

"You're smart." Ryoma said. He looked at Fuji.

Fuji just smiled in return.

"What's your request?" Sanada asked.

"Saa." Fuji answered with a slightly sadistic smile on her face.

"We will give you points as a group. So everyone in the group gets five points/three points etc. The one with the best score and thus ten points is group 4. Sanada Genichirou, Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Echizen Ryoma, and Fuji Shuusuke."

Fuji smiled gently.

Sanada looked at Fuji with a hint of amusement. "You do know you will be tested on fighting skills as well right?"

"Saa." Fuji said with a smile. She knew she was slightly nervous. She was a great fighter probably better than anyone here but she had a huge disadvantage when it came to strength. Fuji knew she was fast and her kicks and punches where accurate. Yet she had to hit three times to give it the same effect as Atobe probably could with one hit.

Ryoma was probably the same type as Fuji yet he probably was still stronger.

The man chuckled. "This was all for today I expect the top five groups here tomorrow at 12 sharp."

Fuji smiled at her teammates before departing. She knew she would be teamed up with them again tomorrow.

Atobe, Sanada, Ryoma, and Tezuka looked at Fuji.

"Interesting." Sanada said.

"Hn." Tezuka answered.

"Truly interesting." Atobe said.

"Eh." Ryoma said with a sly smirk.

* * *

"SAYOKO, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" A man in his late thirties barked.

Fuji kneeled in front of him. "I apologize sir, I forgot the time." A hand connected with Fuji's cheek.

"Don't you dare to be late again, ever!" He said through clenched teeth. "Now go make dinner."

Fuji had to cook simply because she was amazingly good at it. She did most of the housework because she could do it fast. Her cheek stung but she said nothing she bowed her head and left to the kitchen.

"Sayoko, where have you been?" A girl asked in hushed voice.

"Ssh." Fuji replied before starting to chop the vegetables. She was tired and she knew it would get worse. She just had to win this contest.

The girl next to her handed her the knives and ingredients. "He's angry."

"Why?"

"He's been trying to get a business deal done but it doesn't work out."

Fuji sighed. She might be talented and pretty but that didn't make her loved at all. She had a bit of an attitude that got her in to trouble. It might've amused some people but her master hated her for it.

"You should watch your steps for a while."

Fuji chuckled. "It's a bit too late to say that now."

"Why?"

"Ssh." Fuji said with a smirk.

* * *

"You've set your eyes on someone yet?"

"Group 4 draws my interest."

"Why?"

"Four of the boys are known as skilled fighters and smart students. The fifth outsmarted them easily. I can't wait to see him fight."

"Fuji Shuusuke."

"Yes."

"He looks so frail."

"Those are the dangerous ones."

Both men laughed.

"It fascinates me to know which wish he has." The second one said.

"Their wishes don't fascinate me."

"Oh it's always interesting to know them."

"We only have to fulfill one."

"True." The second man chuckled again. "So who has your interest?"

"Sanada Genichirou."

"He has a good chance."

"That he has."

"What does he wish for?"

"The princess her hand." The man chuckled. "He says he really loves her."

"Stupid, females aren't there to be loved. Get a pet if you want something to love."

Both man laughed again.

* * *

Fuji clenched her hands to fist. She had made a great effort in making dinner this evening and it sort off pissed her off to see her master just throwing it to walls yelling it's disgusting. She walked towards him and bowed. "Shall I make you something different sir?"

"You better." He hissed.

Fuji left to the kitchen and started preparing the dishes. She still smiled like she always did but some of the other girls saw it was strained.

"Sayoko." One of the girls said trying to comfort their fuming idol.

Fuji was some sort of idol for all girls. Because she stood up for the weaker people. "Can you give me the carrots?" She asked.

No one here knew about Fuji's crazy plan.

"Could you cover for me tomorrow?"

"How late will you be home?"

"I'm not sure." Fuji said. She sighed as she finished her dish. "I'll serve this and be back later."

The girl nodded as she started to clean the kitchen.

Fuji came back with a scratch across her left cheek.

"Are you ok…"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Fuji answered the girl's unspoken question.

"What was wrong?"

"He thought I took too long."

"Well it could be worse." The girl said cleaning the scratch.

"It could." Fuji agreed. She still remembered the merciless beating she got for getting found with a book.

Her master had believed she was only cleaning it because he didn't believe she could read. Still he had been angry because she wasn't allowed to touch the books.

"Sayoko, are you still going to teach me how to read?"

"Off course." Fuji replied with her usual smile.

* * *

Atobe was throwing a childish tantrum because he didn't like his food. He had a servant who just couldn't cook. "I want someone who can cook!" He yelled.

"But sir. She was supposed to be able to cook." Someone whispered.

"Females are worthless they can't do anything right." Atobe said still angry.

A girl looked at him annoyed.

"You have no right to be annoyed at Ore-sama because Ore-sama says he dislikes badly prepared dinner."

Another girl smiled sheepishly. "I'll try to prepare it properly this time."

"You better." Atobe hissed. "Now get back to work."

* * *

Tezuka was reading a book while opposite to him his rival did the same. He wasn't one to talk much and so was his rival. So the silence was nice.

Sanada looked at the book he lost interest a long time ago but he had enough to think about to not bother Tezuka. He had always been one of the smarter boys at school and he was surprised when he was so easily outsmarted by someone he never saw at school. He wondered where the boy came from. After a while though he couldn't take the questions anymore and decided to talk to his companion. "Tezuka."

Tezuka looked up from the book. "Something wrong?"

"Did you know Fuji Shuusuke."

"No I didn't."

"Where did he come from?" Sanada had an abnormal amount of curiosity in him. He usually surprised people with it.

"I don't know I'll ask Inui or Yanagi." Tezuka asked refocusing on his book. He just reached a particularly interesting part.

Sanada however didn't take it that easy. "How did he outsmart us?"

"Hn." Tezuka replied not really listening.

"He has even a bigger air of mystery around him then Echizen." Sanada said.

Tezuka thought about that for a second. He then realized it was true. He hadn't put much thought to it but it was quite disturbing how he just seemed a mystery without doing anything.

"You feel it too Tezuka?"

"Hn." Tezuka answered. "Don't let your guard down."

Sanada smirked "Same goes for you."

* * *

Ryoma gave a sharp kick to something behind him.

"You've improved again." Someone said in a voice with a slight hint of admiration.

"You're bothered." Another voice said annoyed. "What is it?"

"I hate being beaten."

"It was knowledge right? Tezuka and Sanada always beat you."

"Yes but now there was someone else."

"Who?"

"Fuji Shuusuke."

"Eh?" the man said. "Someone is better than you again?"

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said annoyed.

* * *

Fuji looked at the bruise that was staring to form. She sighed. She would have to say she injured herself while practicing or something. She combed with her fingers through her now messy hair.

"Sayoko great news!" A girl said running in the small room.

Fuji looked up.

"He'll be gone for a good two months."

Fuji sighed in relief this meant she could cut herself some slack.

"He'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

Fuji still smiled.

"About 11. He expects us to help him but after that we're as good as free for two whole months."

Fuji's smile almost faltered. She would have to hurry tomorrow.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it and if you did please vote at the poll.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi^^

Well I decided to finish all chapters I had a part from and update them all at once.

Yes I know this story is officially on hold but I'm bad at not doing things when I said I wouldn't do them. Anyways hope you like it^^

* * *

Fuji tried to stay polite and keep smiling while she was helping her master. She put one of the suitcases in the carriage and turned to see what was left.

A smirk was put on her master's face. "Sayoko."

Fuji froze.

"You're being unusually obedient."

Fuji didn't react. 'He has to go soon. He will be gone for a while.' She kept telling herself.

"That's good. I'm going to lend you to a friend for a while."

Fuji was shocked. All sorts of thoughts spooked through her head. She had to make sure she could fit that in with the contest.

"You're to be there around 8 tonight."

Fuji didn't react in any way. Great just great.

Her master glared at her angry. "Answer!"

"Yes sir." Fuji hurriedly said.

"Better." He smirked. "It's the house on the other side of the hill."

Fuji nodded as her master told her everything she needed to know.

* * *

"Kunimitsu, do you know when you'll be home."

"I heard I'll be finished around 7.30."  
"Alright. Make sure you look through the papers I gave you."

"I will."

"Good."

"I'll be leaving now."

"Take the carriage."

"Thank you." Tezuka said being polite as ever.

"Good luck." Tezuka's father said.

Tezuka nodded in thanks. "Thank you." He then answered before leaving.

* * *

Sanada was still practicing when his father came in.

"You're ready?"

"Yes." Sanada said immediately pausing his practice to talk to his father.

"You should take the carriage."

"Thank you."

"You should rethink about your wish."

"I will." Sanada answered though he was sure he wouldn't change his mind.

His father sighed. "Well if you're so obsessed by that girl you can't win either way." His father now looked at him angry. "Get over it. I didn't raise you to be weak."

* * *

Fuji was running as fast as her feet could carry her. She took a few seconds to get some air before resuming her run. It's still so far.

"Fuji?"

Fuji gasped for air looking at the direction of the voice. "Tezuka-san?"

"Even if you run you won't make it."

Fuji was still too out of breath to say anything.

"Get in."

Fuji smiled in gratitude but she didn't say anything until they were a few blocks further. "Thank you, Tezuka-san."

"We would've been disqualified if you hadn't shown up."

Fuji chuckled nervously. "Well I guess that's true." Fuji looked out of the window. She had never been in a carriage. She usually walked. She didn't travel long distances.

Tezuka didn't react but studied Fuji. He couldn't help but wonder if Fuji was really male. The delicate face and slender build left a lot to question. The closed eyes weren't an indication either. He sensed something strange. He had the weird feeling this was some sort of luxury for Fuji.

Fuji feeling eyes on her. "Tezuka-san," She said in a sing song voice.

Tezuka was pulled out of his thoughts by the sing song voice. "Hn?"

"What were you looking at?" She smiled a little wider. "You shouldn't stare at guys. Your parents won't be happy. They undoubtedly want you to find a girlfriend that can get them an heir."

Tezuka would've blushed if he wasn't Tezuka. "My parents wish me to get a son yes. But they don't mind if it's mine or if adopt it. So I could marry a male."

Fuji was slightly surprised but didn't show it. "Wouldn't you want your own kid?"

Tezuka slightly raised an eyebrow.

Fuji was shocked she knew that reactions he did something wrong and before she had time to control it her survival instincts kicked in. "I apologize sir, that's wasn't my place to ask."

Tezuka would've blinked surprised if he wasn't Tezuka. But he couldn't help but find this all rather curious.

* * *

"Tezuka, Fuji." Sanada said with a polite nod.

"Ore-sama just told Sanada he's looking distracted."

Fuji studied her companion. "More annoyed than distracted." She was a girl and girls seemed to have a weird talent of sensing those things.

Tezuka and Sanada were really close and they understood each other best, so both were surprised when Fuji so easily seemed to understand Sanada.

Ryoma looked at them. "I don't see much difference."

Fuji's smile stayed unchanged. "I could be wrong."

Sanada looked at Fuji. "What makes you say that?"

Fuji tilted his head to the side. "Saa, I guess there's just a glint in your eyes."

Sanada looked surprised. He had never heard such a thing from anyone other than Yukimura.

Yukimura told him it was a girls' thing. She had told him many girls could do that.

Sanada looked at Tezuka who almost invisibly shrugged.

Atobe looked at Sanada. "What annoyed you?"

"My father."

Fuji tilted her head to the side. "What did he do?"

Sanada glared at her. "None of your business."

Fuji knew to slow down here survival instincts long enough to come up with a proper boyish answer now. "Sorry bout that."

Sanada sighed.

Tezuka was now thoroughly confused. He couldn't help but wonder why she did so different to him.

"The next challenge." The announcer called.

Everyone changed their attention to the announcer.

"Two groups will fight against each other. It's one against one each time. The group that wins three of the five fights wins." The announcer took a short breath before continuing. "Yesterday you've been split in two groups. We have the top five of the groups I had yesterday and we have the top five from the groups my colleague had yesterday. You all got a number. 5 goes with 5, 4 goes with 4, and so on."

Fuji searched for the other group five and felt her heart sink at the moment she saw them. Most of them were tall and muscled.

Atobe looked at her annoyed. "Well at least two of us can lose." The message was loud and clear, he wanted to say: Ryoma and Fuji are doomed either way.

Fuji felt angry, she couldn't stand this idiot. "Yes only three of us have to win you can go last if you're not feeling confident." Fuji said with a beautiful smile.

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane."

Atobe was boiling. He was used to Ryoma standing up to him by now but he wasn't used to Fuji yet.

"Ishida Gin, Ishida Tetsu, Akutsu Jin, Kawamura Takashi, and Kabaji Munehiro." Sanada said to Fuji.

Fuji nodded.

Ryoma seemed annoyed. "Tch."

"I think it would be wisest if Ryoma and I go first."

"What why?"

"Because we will beat them mercilessly and their confidence will be gone and that would make it easier for the monkey king."

"For someone who says he can easily beat us you look rather breakable. I guess I'll just hafta snap every bone in yer body."

Fuji looked at the boy who Sanada had pointed out as Akutsu.

"Akutsu that's not very nice." The boy named Kawamura said shyly.

"He does look breakable." Ishida gin said looking at Fuji.

"Usu." Kabaji agreed.

"Saa."Fuji said with a smile.

"I don't agree with the order you suggested." Atobe said annoyed.

Fuji now really did roll her eyes behind her closed eyelids. "Then you can pick."

Akutsu grinned. "Can't even stand up for yer own opinion."

Fuji now smiled evilly. "Can I go against him?"

"You wanna be squashed like a fly?" Akutsu asked.

"Saa."

"I'll go as the third person." Akutsu said.

"But Gin would…" Kawamura started.

"I don't care." Akutsu said before walking away.

"But..." Kawamura said weakly.

"Let him be." Gin said annoyed.

"Usu." Kabaji added.

They left to leave the group to their 'team meeting'.

"So who's up first?" Fuji smiled happily.

"Sanada." Tezuka said.

"Next Tezuka." Sanada added.

"Fuji, Ryoma, Atobe." Tezuka finished.

"Okay." Fuji smiled happily.

RYoma smirked. "See monkey king no need for you to get involved."

Tezuka and Sanada looked at Ryoma and at Atobe.

Atobe was silently fuming.

"Let's get going." Fuji said suddenly remembering something important. "We can finish this quick right?"

Ryoma smirked. "Won't even take an hour."

"Cocky." Atobe said with a small smirk.

* * *

"First up Sanada Genichirou against Ishida Gin."

Fuji looked slightly worried.

"He'll be fine." Tezuka assured.

Fuji nodded and focused her attention on her teammate.

"Start."

Both stayed unmoving for a short amount of time and then as if the start signal was given all over again the moved. They moved towards each other.

Sanada easily launched two punches and a kick. The second punch and the kick hit their target.

But Gin had launched a few punches as well and had hit Sanada in his shoulder.

Even from the distance where Fuji was standings he could hear the cracking.

"That's broken." Ryoma whispered.

"Sanada." Tezuka said sternly.

Sanada however didn't give up that fast. He launched another kick and actually managed to throw Gin to the other side of the stadium.

Fuji had never been a huge fan of fighting but now she felt her heart lurch with every move her teammate made.

Sanada had used the time Gin took to stand up to launch another few punches. One of them ended in another cracked sound.

Gin acted as if nothing happened and attacked again.

Sanada was clearly the better fighter but the hit in the beginning gave him a clear disadvantage. He however moved around quite a bit faster than Gin. Even though his hits might not have the same effect as Gin's he was winning. He just had to hit many times.

This reminded Fuji of an old saying she once read. It was how Fuji fought. How Fuji lived. "Gutta lapidem cavat, non vi sed saepe cadendo"

Tezuka looked at Fuji. "The drop hollows out the stone by frequent dropping, not by force"

Fuji nodded.

Ryoma smirked. "Sure you never went to our school?"

"Aniki!"

Fuji turned back to the two fighters.

Gin was doubled over and breathing heart.

Sanada seemed composed even though covered in sweat. He stood on a reasonable distance from his target.

"I believe this will be the end." Ryoma said.

"Ore-sama wouldn't have believed it otherwise."

Tezuka just looked stoic as ever. "Not yet."

Fuji nodded. "This battle isn't decided yet."

"It looks pretty obvious." Atobe said with a raised eyebrow.

"He shouldn't let his guard down." Tezuka said.

As Tezuka spoke those words Gin moved forward ready to beat Sanada to a pulp.

Sanada moved aside and tackled Gin to the ground.

"You know Sanada usually dislikes hand to hand combat." Ryoma said.

"He practices kendo." Atobe said. "The only one of us who prefers hand to hand combat is Tezuka."

"Ah." Fuji said refocusing on the match before her. "Now it's over."

Ryoma nodded. "Mada mada dane."

Tezuka gave a curt nod.

Atobe flipped his hair back and smirked. "Ore-sama wouldn't expect anything less from people of his team."

"Your team?" Fuji asked with her usual sweet smile.

Ryoma and Tezuka each raised one of their eyebrows.

Atobe looked angry.

"If we are someone's team it definitely isn't yours." Ryoma said. "I only follow Tezuka."

"I listen to no one." Fuji said smiling sweetly. "It's useless to try and tell me what to do."

Ryoma smirked at the comment while Tezuka just raised an eyebrow disapprovingly.

"No use showing me you disapprove of my way of thinking. I don't care."

"That won't make working with you easier." Sanada said looking at the petite form before him.

"When did you come back?" Ryoma asked.

"Just now." Sanada replied. "If you listen to no one it will be impossible to work together."

"I don't do what is order." Fuji said. "I'm quite capable of fulfilling requests and I can agree with others."

Ryoma's smirk grew even wider now.

* * *

Well hope you liked it^^ please review^^


	3. Chapter 3

hi everyone^^

this story won't be on hold anymore. Because LostinMind93 asked me to continue it and because I have too work with three boys this period and they tend to make...... perverted remarks. So I need to somthing to blow of steam^^

Well anyway a few notes:

I still don't have a pairing and I really want one. So please say in a review if you want TezukaxFuji or RyomaxFuji.

I realized that since I made fuji a girl this isn't really yaoi so I'll probablyt make a YanagixInui pairing which other than that have no purpose for the story^^

Thank you very much everyone for reviewing^^

Enjoy the chapter^^

* * *

"Tezuka against Kawamura."

"Is he good?" Fuji asked as Tezuka walked down calmly.

"Which one?" Sanada asked.

"Both."

"Tezuka is good. He's better than me." Sanada said. "Kawamura is mostly strength like everyone on that team."

"Except Akutsu." Ryoma mutter.

Sanada just nodded.

"That reminds me." Fuji said suddenly. "How's your shoulder."

"Could've been better." Sanada replied.

Atobe sighed. "Ore-sama usually doesn't quote people who are less than his glorious self but I'll make an exception. Ma…"

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said with a smirk.

Fuji giggled.

Everyone looked at her incredulous.

"What?"

"You giggled." Sanada said.

Fuji glared at him with closed eyes. "Saa."

"That might be a reason why people think you're female."

Fuji just glared and returned her attention to the starting fight.

"Start!"

Kawamura immediately charged Tezuka easily avoided him and threw him to the ground.

"Judo?" Fuji asked amazed.

"Even the glorious ore-sama has to admit Tezuka is more than reasonable at judo." Atobe said.

Sanada looked at Atobe for a second before returning his attention to important matters.

Kawamura got up and was trying to hit Tezuka.

Tezuka easily dodged most of the hits.

"This will be easy." Ryoma smirked.

"What do you mean?" Fuji asked.

"You haven't noticed yet?" Sanada asked. "Watch Tezuka's footing."

Tezuka hardly even moved. Kawamura was pushed slightly of course because Tezuk pushed lightly against his arms making Kawamura miss.

"Kawamura and Tezuka have been friends for a while." Sanada explained. "They practiced together."

"Ore-sama does not understand why Tezuka hangs out with such peasants."

"Kawamura has never been able to even hit Tezuka." Sanada said.

"It'll end soon." Ryoma added.

As soon as Ryoma had spoken those words Tezuka grabbed both of Kawamura's arms. Next he kicked lightly against kawamura's left leg as he did that he released his right arm. He used his own right hand to push Kawamura towards the ground.

Kawamura tried to get up but before he could Tezuka already held him down.

"I believe this will be the end." Sanada said with a smirk.

Fuji had never seen Tezuka use judo before but by simple things like phyisics he understood that it would be as good as impossible to Kawamura to get out of the hold Tezuka had on him right now.

The judge saw this as well.

"With this the second match goes to Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Tezuka got up and help Kawamura to his feet.

Kawamura grinned sheepishly. "I guess I never really stood a chance did It?"

Tezuka just nodded. "Don't let your guard down."

Fuji whistled. He knew he shouldn't giggle anymore. Tezuka walked up to them.

Atobe looked at Fuji. "It doesn't matter if you lose now. Same goes for you Ryoma."

"Very smart Atobe. Picking a fight with two people. If you lose now you can say you lost because you went against two people at the same time." Fuji smile widened. "Well and you won't win."

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane monkey king."

Tezuka looked at Atobe. "Don't let your guard down." Then he just looked at Fuji and without actually saying it he said the same.

* * *

Fuji looked at the clearly stronger boy standing opposed to him.

"Not running away now are you." Akutsu smirked.

"Don't worry. I'm not one to run away from anything." Fuji smiled.

Akutsu smirked. "It wouldn't be as much fun to break your bones if you aren't putting up a fight."

"Start."

Fuji skidded away. She was preferred analyzing her opponent before attacking.

Akutsu however didn't like the idea of her being out of his reach. "I thought you didn't run away."

"Saa." Fuji smirked before getting up. She moved out of the way of most of Akutsu's punches but got a few ugly scratches across her cheek and left arm.

"He moves well." Tezuka observed.

"Akutsu isn't serious at all. He's just toying with Fuji." Atobe said.

Sanada nodded.

"But Fuji is also only fighting with about half his strength."

Ryoma looked at the fight. "He's making up a plan."

"He better do it fast." Sanada said.

Fuji indeed was making up a plan but she was at a clear disadvantage because not only was Akutsu far larger than she was he also was pretty flexible. She had nowhere to run. Then she wouldn't run, right? She froze mid step and Akutsu missed her because he hit towards a point a bit further away. She was standing with her back towards Akutsu so she did what she did best: kick backwards. She smiled a bit wider when she heard Akutsu groan in frustration. She turned and as she did she kicked. She hit Akutsu in his side.

"You kick like a girl." Akutsu hissed.

Fuji had to keep her mouth to make sure she didn't say: 'well I am a girl so that's possible' Instead she chose to say what she liked saying best. "Saa." She dodged another one of Akutsu's punches and kicked him in his stomach.

Akutsu hissed before smirking. "Guess I should take you a bit more serious brat."

Fuji already knew she wasn't being taken seriously but she had a few tricks up her sleeve as well. She however didn't see it coming that Akutsu suddenly moved a whole lot faster. She once again was back to dodging and missing.

"He's screwing up." Atobe said smiling.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said with a smirk.

Sanada shook his head.

Tezuka looked at how Fuji was running around.

"Three, two, one." Atobe said counting down.

At one Fuji did a backflip over Akutsu's head, as soon as she landed she jumped forward. The force she used to push Akutsu intensified.

Akutsu stumbled forward.

Fuji put her hands on the ground and spun around while kicking. This resulted in Akutsu tripping over her legs. She smiled hitting a few pressure points in Akutsu's legs.

Akutsu now unable to stand up glared at her.

Fuji just beamed. "I guess this means it's over?" She asked hopeful she would get away with the few scratches she had now.

The referee looked clearly surprised. He (like everyone else) never expected Fuji could win this.

Atobe snorted. "Wake up out your daze and tell us this is over. Ore-sama had been in this inelegant surrounding for too long."

The referee shook himself awake and nodded. "This match goes to Fuji Shuusuke. With three matches in a row this round is decided."

* * *

"Interesting isn't it?"

"It is."

"This boy Fuji, what do we know about him?"

"Not much I'm afraid."

"Not much?"

"I can't even find which school he went to who his parents were or where he grew up. Like he doesn't even exist."

"He could use a fake name."

"Some people do."

"He just won't be able to ask anything for himself."

"Because whatever he asks it's going to be for Fuji Shuusuke."

"Maybe he doesn't need anything for himself."

"Then what?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"Fuji-san, do you have anything to do this afternoon?" Sanada asked.

"Why?" Fuji asked carefully.

"We wanted to go drink something somewhere. To celebrate we won the second round. And since we're ready earlier than we expected." Sanada explained.

"I'm actually sorta busy."

"What about you Ryoma?"

"No."

"We got a week break." Ryoma said.

"We need to work on teamwork." Tezuka stated.

"Ore-sama expects all of you here tomorrow at 9."

They all nodded.

Fuji smiled. "I should leave now."

They nodded and said their goodbyes.

* * *

Fuji hurried towards her home because she had to get changed to look like a girl and then run to the house of her new 'master'. She went home got changed and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible. As if she had just gotten in a fight. Which she had but that was beyond the point. She fixed her hair so I looked at least decent and she cleaned up most of the scratches.

"Need help?"

She looked at one of the few friends she had around here. "Sure."

Her friend came from a small village. She knew many things about herbs and medicine. It was usual where she came from but here she would be called a witch if anyone knew.

Fuji was a bit different than everyone so she knew.

"What are you getting yourself into?" The girl asked tending for one of the bigger scars.

"Something big which you can better not know about."

"I know where you're going."

"You do?"

"Yes one of my friends works there. If you ever get in trouble ask her for help. She is good at getting in trouble so she has found a way to make sure she doesn't get caught."

Fuji smiled gently. "Thank you."

"Just ask for her. Her name is Kikumaru Emiko."

"I will."

"Sayoko, try not to get in too deep trouble."

"I can't promise anything."

"If you need help, ask me or Emiko."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sanada stirred his coffee.

"Ore-sama's insight tells him you're bothered."

"Fuji."

"Hn." Tezuka agreed

"There is something off about him." Sanada said.

Tezuka once again nodded. He remembered Fuji's reaction in the carriage. "Hn."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Ore-sama doesn't see anything 'off' about him."

"Nevermind." Sanada said.

"We felt the same about Ryoma at first." Tezuka supplied.

"I still think there's something off about him." Sanada reacted.

"He's just different from others."

"He is?" Atobe asked.

* * *

Tezuka twirled the pencil between his fingers.

"Something bothering you son?"

"No it's nothing father, thank you."

His father nodded. "You finished with the papers?"

"They're on the desk."

"Thank you."

"Dad,"

"Yes?"

"I think something is off about one of my teammates."

"Yes."

"What…"

"You should do?"

"Yes."

"Do you think it brings you in a bad position?"

"No."

"Then just wait. He is a teammate a bond will build and he'll tell you eventually."

"Tezuka-sama." A girl walked in after having knocked a few times. "Your carriage is ready."

"Thank you, you're excused."

The girl bowed before heading out.

"Son, why did you join in?"

"You mean what it is I wish for?"

"Yes."

"I want a place in the council."

"Why?"

Tezuka was silent for a while.

"Think about it son. I know you really want it but you need to figure out your motives."

Tezuka nodded. "I will father."

* * *

Sanada wasn't easy to intimidate but the way his father was standing before him wasn't very encouraging.

"Why do I have such an imbecile for a son?" The father barked. "My first son was not interested in fighting and wanted to become a doctor. Fine I can deal with that. But you…." It was clear to see that the man was close to exploding. He had a red face, eyes which seemed to almost bulge out his head, a throbbing vein near his left eye, and balled fists ready to punch someone.

Sanada being muscled and strong himself looked like a mere dwarf compared to his father.

"You… you dare to consider liking a she man!" To say the sentence sounded angry was an understatement. "A devil, a witch, a thing that should've been exorcised ages ago. These things aren't even good enough to live! How can you even consider loving one!!!!"

Sanada gathered all his courage before speaking to his father. "You need one to get children remember."

"Yes look at what it got me." The man said glaring at his son. "All those bad habits you have all those ridiculous ideas are because you have spend such a long time in the womb of such a thing."

Sanada didn't know the person who carried him for nine months, he never got to meet her. He however knew that not all females were deserving of the way his father treated them. He used to believe the same but Tezuka and Yukimura made him see how wrong he had been.

* * *

Fuji stared at the building before her. So this was where she was going to be until that idiot came back. She almost mentally hit herself for even daring to call him an idiot. She sighed softly, he was having too much influence on her. But not anymore, just a bit more and she would be free.

* * *

Well pretty pretty please review. With the pairing if possible (see note at the top of the chapter.) hope you liked this chapter^^


End file.
